The Hidden Prophecy
by go girl janeway
Summary: Megan, Lacey and Kate travel to England. A hidden past is revealed. Lacey meets her cousin and finds out something new about herself, and because of this Megan and Kate are kidnapped and used against her. what will happen next?


disclaimer: I do not own ether body of proof that belongs to ABC or harry potter which belongs to j.k Rowling and i do not make any profit from this

Chapter one: The hidden prophecy

Once a prophecy was made about a girl no older than thirteen who had powers 'greater than Harry Potter. This girl was told that she was born to save the world. A pendent was made to help and advance this girl powers.

"Lacey why don't you go and choose your room and unpack your things?" Megan asked, as she Lacey and Kate enter the apartment, that they were staying in for the week.

"Megan why are we both here for this conference?" Kate asked Megan as they entered the living room.

"Because Kate we are not here for a conference I wanted Lacey to meet her father's family who live here and I thought that you could have some fun over here. Megan replied while pulling out a piece of paper and her mobile from her pocket

"Kate I have to make a call, talk to you in a minuet."

"Hello, who is this?" Vernon asked as he picked up the phone at number 4 privet drive. "This is Megan Hunt calling, I'm sorry to disturb you but is Harry Potter there?" Megan asked.

"Yes but what do you want with him?"

"I was just calling to talk to him because my girl go's to the same school as him"

"I'm sorry but no one by that name lives here"

"But you just said…"

"Murrrrr" Megan heard after Vernon had put the phone down on her

"Some man called Vernon just hung up on me. How rude." Megan remarked as she walked down the hall to Lacey's room.

"Lacey your dad and me wanted to this to one once we got here" Megan said as she sat down on Lacey's bed. Megan handed Lacey a necklace with some kind of blue-green pendent on it. "Thanks mum" Lacey replied.

"Hey get your stuff together I'm going to take you to meet someone quickly". Megan told her excitedly. As she grabbed her bag and car keys then waited by the door for Lacey.

"So who are we going to meet?" Lacey asked inquisitively as they entered pivet drive.

"We are nearly there, his name is harry potter and he is your older cousin on your dads side." Megan answered with happiness in her voice.

"So why are you introducing me to him if he is on my dad's side?" Lacey asked

"Because your dad and his weren't on talking terms but we were so I was better to introduce you to him." Megan replied to Lacey. As they knocked on number 4 pivet drive when petunia opened the door was startled to see Megan there.

"Go away we don't want to you or anyone of your kind!" She shouted startled. Suddenly harry and Dudley appeared coming up the drive way.

"W…what's happened to my pore baby?" petunia said as she saw harry carrying Dudley up the drive and into the house.

"Hey I'm a doctor I could help" Megan commented after following them into the living room.

"You did this didn't you?" Vernon shouted at harry, as harry backed in to the kitchen.

"Hey, you can't just go around accusing him of things!" Lacey shouted as she moved around Megan.

"Shut up, everything is his fought because he is one of you!" Vernon shouted at Megan and Lacey

"Just get out of my house now…you evil beings!" he yelled as he grabbed and pushed them out the door and all the way out to Megan's car.

"Ok ok we are going no need to push us" Megan said climbing into the driver's seat

"Hey can I ask you why you are here?" harry asked curiously.

"Oh I guess you don't remember me then, my ex-husband toad was your dad's brother and this is our daughter Lacey" Megan replied as she signalled to get into the car.

"It's lovely to meet you but if my dad is your exs brother then why are you introducing us?" Harry inquired

"Because your dad and Lacey's weren't on talking terms really" Megan replied

"So do you two want to spend some time together then or do you just want to head back to the hotel?" she asked the pair of them

"Sure I know a place if you want to go Lacey?" Harry responded "Yes, sure I've got all my things, my phone I'm fine if you want to go now?" Lacey said as they walked away down the street to the park. On Megan's way back to the hotel, a car came zooming around a turn and caught Megan's car sending her into a tail spin forcing her to crash into an oncoming truck knocking her unconscious which Bellatrix lestrange took advantage of kidnapping her and holding her at malfoy manor by Draco malfoy and Bellatrix lestrange

Meanwhile back at the hotel. The electric went out and some people called the carrows were "fixing it" but instead they captured Kate and held her at the riddle mansion. Both kidnappings happened when Lacey was with harry potter her cousin


End file.
